


Various Harry Potter Drabbles

by beren



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-07
Updated: 2008-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a set of various Harry Potter Drabbles originally posted to LJ</p><p>Humour<br/>Affection<br/>Sharing<br/>Your Fault<br/>Six Years Old<br/>Chocolate<br/>Keeping Warm<br/>Presents</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Humour

**Day7**  
 **Title:** Humour  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
 **Rating:** PG

"Potter!"

Malfoy's irate roar could be heard from one end of the school to the other and Harry couldn't help grinning. There had been too much sorrow and loss, so once Hogwarts reopened, Harry had taken it upon himself to lighten the atmosphere around the place. It really wasn't his fault that Malfoy tended to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

He stood up as Malfoy, sopping wet, charged into the Great Hall.

"I hate you," Malfoy growled.

Harry grabbed him by the tie, pulled him in and kissed him.

"No you don't," he said and smiled.


	2. Affection

**Day11**  
 **Title:** Affection  
 **Author:** Beren   
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
 **Rating:** PG

Harry opened his front door and found his feet covered in bunches of mistletoe where Draco dumped an armload.

"Yours I assume," Draco said, sounding very disgruntled.

"Um," Harry replied.

A sprig of mistletoe appeared out of nowhere above Draco's head, dropped down, making Draco glare as it landed on him, and then fell to the floor.

"That's really bloody annoying," Draco said pointedly.

Harry pulled out his wand and muttered the counter charm.

"It was only supposed to do it once," he squeaked in apology.

"Once every time you think of me, you idiot," Draco retorted, rolling his eyes.


	3. Sharing

**Day16**  
 **Title:** Sharing  
 **Author** : Beren  
 **Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** none  
 **Rating:** G

So many people had died during the war that some would say Christmas had lost some of its cheer, but Harry was determined that that wouldn't be true. He had been incredibly surprised when a letter had arrived to tell him he had been awarded a very large sum of money. It seemed that it was compensation for the negligence of the Ministry when placing him as a baby.

He had promptly given a quarter to the Weasleys without giving them a chance to object, ordered more Christmas goodies than was good for any of them and invested the rest.


	4. Your Fault

**Day19**  
 **Title:** Your Fault  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
 **Rating:** PG13

"Ow," Harry complained, "will you be careful."

"I think I know my way around your bum by now," was Draco's dry reply.

"But it hurts," Harry whined, "and it's your fault."

"Oh, pray tell, Potter," Draco's tone was no where near as warm now, "why exactly is this my fault?"

Harry thought about his answer carefully.

"Because if you weren't so bloody gorgeous I wouldn't have followed you out of the bedroom in the buff; I wouldn't have tried to kiss you; and I wouldn't have sat on that Christmas tree branch by accident."

"Guilty," Draco said after a moment.


	5. Six Years Old

**Day21**  
 **Title:** Six Years Old  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
 **Rating:** PG

"Harry, come on, love, where are you?"

It had been a silly Christmas present from George; a de-aging potion so the adults could have a kiddies party and forget their grownup troubles. What Harry hadn't counted on was being six again bringing back his six year old memories.

He started as the door of the cupboard opened and he almost shrank away when strong arms reached in and picked him up.

"Oh, Harry," Draco said, holding him close and kissing the tears off his cheeks, "let's get you the antidote, then we adults can have some jelly and ice cream."


	6. Chocolate

**Day23**  
 **Title:** Chocolate  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
 **Rating:** PG

"Harry Potter, what on earth do you think you're doing?"

Harry turned to see Draco looking at the kitchen in horror.

"You're not supposed to be home for two hours," he protested.

"I wanted to surprise you," Draco replied.

Harry looked at the spoon in his hand and then at the chocolate daubed kitchen. He would have had it clean in two hours.

"Well I know you don't like Christmas cake," Harry said sheepishly, "so I made you chocolate instead."

Draco smiled before leaning in to give him a kiss.

"It's times like this I know why I love you."


	7. Keeping Warm

Title: Keeping Warm  
Author: Beren  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Rating: PG (for suggestiveness)

Malfoy Manor had big open fire places and heating charms and just about everything else anyone could want to keep them warm, except in one place; the master bedroom. There the house elves were not allowed to light the fire until an hour after they lit them everywhere else and the heating charm was only adequate to take off the chill. In the mornings it was always just too cold.

Draco had thought Harry was mad for putting these things into place two months after he moved in. That was until Draco realised how Harry intended to keep him warm.


	8. Presents

Title: Presents  
Author: Beren  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Rating: G

Draco looked at the two gifts on the table. One was very expensive and refined, the other he had made himself in a fit of insanity. One said I am rich and sophisticated, the other said ... other things. He didn't know which one to wrap. They had agreed, one present only, kind of a challenge, and Draco had to choose.

He didn't want to get their first Christmas wrong.

Reaching out he picked up the expensive present. He had it half wrapped before he stopped and pushed it aside. This was for Harry and he wrapped the other instead.


End file.
